


Freeze Those Lips!

by AcidSause



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: A little fluffy but might get naughty, M/M, Rocky Horror AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidSause/pseuds/AcidSause
Summary: Suzy drags Arin to a live showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show and he gets dragged into a world of craziness and excitment.





	1. It Begins

It was almost 11 oclock at night, pitch black as Arin fell out of his window.  Not in any gracous way, the way that leaves ya with a brusied shoulder.  It wasn't like his folks wouldn't just let him go out, it was that he knew if they knew the truth they'd say no.  As he approached the car parked two houses down from his, it was hard not to notice his best friend Suzy laughing her ass off.  Arin swung the door wide open and glared at her.  
  
"I'm just surprised that that didn't wake your folks.  That looked like it hurt."  
"It did, now just drive."  
  
The tension was cut short once Suzy turned the radio on, playing Arin's favorite local band.  They weren't well known or book gigs but Arin still knew every word.  With a name like Ninja Sex Partu, it's not to see why they don't get a chance.  Suzy sung right along as they pulled up to the theater.  It was a old fashion that the town recently fixed up and reopened.  It has been hopping with a couple plays but they were only interested in one thing.  The midnight live showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show.  Suzy has been going for the past three years, this would be Arin's first.  
  
"Is it true what they do to...'virgins'?" Arin asked as he eyed the line that was already forming.  There was quit a few people in costumes and doing little shows.  Arin could hardly tell if they were just for the show or in the show.  
  
"They won't pick on all virgins, just some.  It's gonna be fun.  Don't chicken out like last year."  
  
Last year, Arin was all set to go and the two planned for weeks but last minute came down with the flu.  Suzy was dwffiently not happy and let him know it for the next two months.  
  
It didn't take long for the line to start moving inside, it was freezing and they probably felt bad for the people in only corests and fishnets.  As they got closer, Arin noticed that two people who were collecting tickets had big red markers, marking people on their forheads and cheeks. Nudging Suzy, he motioned towards the ticket collectors.  Her huge grin told it all.  
  
"To mark the virgins.  How else are they going to know who to play with?"  
  
Once they were at the front of the line, Suzy shoved Arin infront of her.  She gladly told them that he was a fresh virgin and sugested marking his cheek. A taller, scruffy man in his early 30's wearing extreme drag makeup held his face while marking his cheek with two x's.   
  
It was a bit of a freakshow once inside.  Riff Raffs grinding on various people.  Some people climbing over the chairs and just giving mini shows of their own.  Suzy pulled Arin beside her once they found places to actually sit, making him take the aile seat.  Couple minutes go by and a few more naughty shows go on before the lights dim down.   
  
"Preparw for the best show of your life,"  Suzy said, shaking Arin in her excitment.


	2. Warm up

There was not a sound in the theater as a group of teens walked on stage.  Booming sound and flashing lights woke the whole block as they all twerked and grooved with unicorn onies.  Everyone was laughing and hooting.  As soon as it started, it was over, leaving Arin wide eyed.  It was who came out next that left him breathless.   
  
A tall, very skinny guy around his age came out to center stage.  His hair was a frizzy teased mess, face done in crazy makeup and wearing a black silky robe.  Arin only wished he could see what he looked liked inder it all. Didn't help that Suzy was elbowing him, seeing that he was drooling over him.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, sluts and assholes!" The crowd of regulars went wild.  "It's nice to see some familar faces and some scared virgins.  Don't worry, we don't bite just yet, that's later in the show. Now, where my gays at?"  
  
Suzy grabbed Arin's arm and waved it like crazy.  He wasn't ashamed about it but more ebarassed being put out like that.  The tall man on the stage smiled wide, making Arin's heart flip cause it seemed that he was looking right at him.  
  
" That's good, there's always a bunch of us here."

The lead never gave his name but continued on with the show warm up, cracking some jokes and warning how this was not a family friendly show.  The way he was able to pace around on stage in plateform heels amazed Arin.  
  
"Now!  It's time for my favorite part.  We're gonna let Riffraff and Eddie go out into the crowd and pick me out some delicious virgins. "  
With that, a guy in a bald cap and a teen dressed like a biker went out into the crowd.  A  ton of people were offering up their friends.  Arin was so scared of getting picked that he didn't comprehend what was happening when Riffraff was tugging him out of his seat.  He looked over to Suzy for help but she was also pushing him out of his seat.   
  
On stage were five other people, ranging from nervous like him to sucking up all the attention.  The lead went down the line, introducing all of them, playing with them a little.  As he got closer, a knot kept getting tighter and tighter in Arin's throat.  
  
"Now what about you?"  He asked, wrapping his arm around Arin's shoulders.  "Whatcha name?"  
  
"A-Arin."  
  
"Aw, this ones a little shy.  Now, i have a little confession.  We're shaking up todays show by bringing a total virgin to play a lead.  And thankfully, my boys picked ones that's just my type.  I'd like you all to meet Brad, our Asshole!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Arin practically whispered.  
  
"Not you, Asshole is what we like to call Brad.  You'll see soon enough.  Now lets get you dressed up."  The taller man said, pullinghim back stage.


	3. Cast Intros and Panic

"Places!  Someone get me the Brad jacket! Vernon, it's your turn to do the lips."  The tall guy started shouting as they got back stage.  
  
The one called Vernom, who was dressed as Eddie, grabbed a huge pair of lips and ran on stage.  Everyone was running around like the place was on fire, except for the guy beside him.  
  
"Um....what do I do?" Arin asked once he found his voice.   
  
"You just keep being cute.  Ross and Holly will try to help you with the scenes.  If you get lost, just look at the screen."  A girl in a maids outfit and a crazy wig came up with a tan jacket and handed it to him.  "This is Holly.  You and Aussie are on baby sitting duty during my scenes."  
  
Holly reached her hand out and shook Arin's hand.  "Don't be nervous, you'll have so much fun."  With that, she ran to the other side of the room to whom Arin guesed was Ross.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The tall man tapped his forehead placed a hand on Arin's shoulder.  "I'm so sorry.  I'm Danny and I must give you a little tiny warning."  The shy devilish smile he gave Arin was enough to make him blush.  "During one of the more....adult scenes....I might get a little into it.  Especially since I get to mess with a cutie like you."  
  
Danny booped him on the nose and strutted away.  The guy was a freakin gaint in those heels but Arin couldn't help but notice how good they made his legs look.  He didn't even know he was staring until Holly and Ross popped up in front of him.  
  
"Don't let his persona fool you." Ross said with a slight australian accent.  "Once he's off the stage he's a huge dork who couldn't get two words out around a guy like you."  
  
The two snickered and helped Arin put on the jacket, ready to push him out of stage.  
  
"What did you mean by 'around a guy like me'?"  
  
"He wasn't joking when he said you were his type.  It's why we picked you silly.  Now, go be an Asshole."  
  
They shoved him out on stage without another word.  Looking out into the crowd was terrifiying.  Everyone was staring and saying the jokes so loud he could barely hear the movie playing above him.  Looking up at the screen and turning to the only other person on stage, the girl he guessed was Janet, Arin tried to figure where he should be.    
  
She seemed friendly enough, giving him little gestures with her hands on when he should follow her or be doing something.  It was amazing how well she stayed in character while also dealing with him.  She told him what everyone else was, if ya don't know what to do stare at the screen.  Didn't make it any easier.  Before he knew it, they got through a music number and was rushed off stage to grab chairs for the next scene.  Arin couldn't help but laugh when he finally saw who was playing the narrator.  It was a kid he knew from school named Jon.  They used to hang out but drifted apart.  Arin had to admit it was nice seeing him again.  
  
Catching up would have to wait as Janet nudged Arin to signal it was time for them to run back on stage.  By the time this was all over, he figured he'd be sweating like crazy with all the running around and burning stage lights.  They sat down and played out the scene, with Arin constently turning around towards the scene.  Janet tried her best to give him little cues on what to do under her breath when she wasn't mouthing the lines.    
  
Ditching the chairs,  the went into the next music number.  Arin didn't have to do much which he liked but with all that's happening, he didn't Dan any where.  He didn't even know if they'd have much scene time together.  It was a silly thought but now he wished he'd seen the movie to know.  Shaking away his thoughts,  they finally came up the the most iconic song in the whole movie, Arin just hoped he wouldn't fuck it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ross lead them around the stage a bit.  It was really cool to Arin how into the character he was, or well, everyone seemed to be.  The girl playing Janet stayed glued to his side and Ross and Holly stole the whole scene.  Once the screen started to show the party guest and the dance begon, a few of the stage hands jumped on stage and started to dance along.    
  
Everyone out in the crowd got up from their seats and danced a long.  It wasn't hard, but seeing everyone get so into it made Arin a little made that Brad didn't seem to be doing anything on stage.  It didn't stop him from lip singing the song and slightly moving with the beat.  Even if he's never seen the movie, most people knew at least this song.    
  
Holly's little solo part was awesome to see. She mimiced almost perfectly what was going on while still being more over the top then the movie.  One thing that did shock Arin, was the boy playing the small red head in gold in the movie.  He was a little shorter then Arin, around his size and was in full on tights and gold leotard.  Had to admit, the kid worked it pretty well.    
  
As the song ended and everyone fell to the floor, the place went a little silent.  There was maybe three jokes going on as Janet pulled him slowly torwards back stage.  Everyone on stage was slowly getting up and he could see Suzy in the crowd with the biggest shit eating grin.  Arin didn't know what was coming next but was getting nervous by the second.  
  
Janet pulled him side ways to face her and went on a little rant and being scared.  Her acting was still strong but Arin could focus on is how he felt like there was something a little to close to the currtains beside him.    
  
As if on cue,  Janet fell down "fainted" as the currtains flew open and Dan appeared in a black cloak.  
  
"Holy shit," was all Arin could say.  He was half caught of guard and half excited that he was finally getting a scene with him.  
  
"How'd you do?  I see you've met my, faithful haandy man."  
  
Dan was not playing around.  As the other players mostly lip singed or said jokes, he was full out singing along word for word.  His voice was amazing and sounded a little familiar but, with how close his face was with Arin's at the moment, he couldn't think of why.    
  
The older teen walked more on to the stage before stopping infront of a makeshift throne Arin didn't even know was there.  As he got up the the chorus, Dan shedded the cape and revealed that he was in a corset and panties.  Arin almost fell over from just the sight.  
  
Every girl in the crowd, with a few guys, screamed theor heads off.  Not like Arin could blame them.  The way it all hugged Dan and the bulge alone was too much.  He could hear Suzy's scream through the crowd but it was probably at Arin's reaction.  
  
Stumbling after Dan for Brad's one part in the song, Arin could hardly look him in the eyes.  It was either his eyes wondering down the front of himOr just staring at his bright red lips.  He could feel his face burning up till Dan's song ended and left the scene. In his head, Arin prayed that Suzy recorded it all.


End file.
